<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch Files by HugsNKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792480">The Witch Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/pseuds/HugsNKisses'>HugsNKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, I would like to emphasize VERY slowburn, Mystery, Thriller, Urban Fantasy, Violence, Witch AU, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/pseuds/HugsNKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peridot joined the Crystal Gems; Investigators of the Paranormal Bureau, she initially thought their branch was a joke but yet here she was falling down a deep intricate web of secrets of the world she never even heard about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Witch Files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Hello? Is this working? Good. It's recording, I think, anyway. Log date, 7-15-15. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My name is Peridot… Peridot Olivine, and I'm here recording this just in case I… Mysteriously pass away. Many people would likely suspect I leave a notebook behind or perhaps some research notes or even to try and cross reference my case notes. However, I believe it's important to double, even, triple barricade my work.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So I leave this recording behind just in case the other two are collected and erased.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I'm here to talk about my most recent case, which I believe, may possibly end my life. Officially in the books, it's case file #17A, but if it somehow disappears… then you know why from my story. I never suspected that I would touch a secret so deep, and… intricate. Perhaps it might even sound fantastical to you but I assure you this is real, very real. Let's see… We'll call it…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ah, yes. The Witch Files.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Let’s see… Let’s start with… Her.</i>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Peridot had to admit her surprise when she received the piece of paper in hand, which somehow mysteriously appeared in her pockets when she had gotten home to empty them out. She couldn't deny her nervousness and anxiety from the sketchy location it told where to find her at, behind a bar between the cracks of buildings... she could hear the party music pump as she passed to the back. They just screamed, 'get mugged and jumped,' the late hours were coming in as well and didn’t do anything to ease the nerves she felt growing. </p>
<p>Peridot checked her watch.</p>
<p><i>9:00 pm sharp.</i> She strode into the alleyways slowly and cautiously, there wasn't much activity going on this evening, she wasn’t sure if she was thankful for that or not. Partying on a Tuesday night wasn't much of a thing she supposed. She had told Bismuth where she was just in case anything happened to her. She personally found the whole ‘witch’ thing to be farfetched, and thought it was some lunatics committing a heinous crime, but Pearl seemed so <i>sure</i> that it was them she insisted on following this vague lead they had on these so called witches.</p>
<p>She wasn't sure if she felt relief or anxiousness when she spotted the telltale sign of a lighter being flicked on in the darkness. A lone girl waited there, her gaze not lifting up as her cigarette laid in her mouth, balanced perfectly between her lips. A small instantaneous judgement grew in Peridot's mind but she shoved it aside as she walked up to her.</p>
<p>"I'm assuming you're the 'Water Witch' I've heard about."</p>
<p>"Mhm." An affirmative, almost lazy tone came from her as her gaze looked over to her finally. A lopsided smile as she held the stick between her fingers.</p>
<p>"Thank goodness, I was hoping this wasn't some joke…"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I heard you were looking for me." The woman said smoothly. She actually looked like a rather normal person. If anything, Peridot would have assumed she was in college or senior highschool years with the way she was dressed; dyed messy blue locks and dirty thick sneakers, painted sun kissed skin under her crop top and bomber jacket, blue eyes that had a distant look to her gaze. She offered a cigar to Peridot.</p>
<p>She glanced down toward the offer but shook her head, "no thank you. I don't smoke."</p>
<p>The other girl hummed softly with a shrug and stashed the cigarettes back into her pocket. She released a puff of smoke out to the night air. "So? What did you want?" She asked, "death to the world?" She chuckled a little darkly. "Or even a good time…?" She winked.</p>
<p>Peridot remained professional, "I have some questions for you, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>She pursed her lips, distaste showed in her frown as she crossed her arms. Recognition crossed her face as she realized why she wanted her. "Eugh, you're one of those police mutts..." She mused out loud, in seconds her form had changed to a rather unfriendly pose. A sigh escaped her mouth, "well, what is it?"</p>
<p>“Not quite.” Peridot commented quietly. The ‘Water Witch’ didn’t seem to acknowledge the comment besides a side glance. Admittingly she was a tad surprised she even humored Peridot, but after taking two weeks to track her down, she was thankful that she did. "I'd like your name and occupation for starters, aside from your aliases."</p>
<p>Her disgruntled gaze stayed on her face, "let's keep it secret, alright? No answers otherwise. I don't need you guys pounding on my door later, all you need is 'water witch.'"</p>
<p>Peridot sighed, she <i>had</i> a point in being elusive. So much of a start. Especially if the crimes she heard about were true, it would make sense to keep it a secret... It was difficult enough to track her down by simple rumors and nicknames, she wasn't even sure she was real until now. "And if I need you later…?"</p>
<p>"Good luck finding me, mutt."</p>
<p>She frowned a little, a pang of irritation at the extra tacked on name but she remained calm at the very least. No use in starting a fight. She flipped her mini notebook to scribble the basic time and place, to have some sort of start. She glanced towards the questions to the side, "so you're a witch."</p>
<p>"Dunno," a quiet blow of clouds escaped her mouth. A little playing smirk came to the corner of her mouth, “do you believe in witches?”</p>
<p>“Please try and humor me.” Peridot sniped back a little, she didn’t seem to acknowledge it.</p>
<p>“If you think so, sure.”</p>
<p>The convoluted answer wasn’t much help, Peridot’s frown turned a little deeper before shaking her head. She quickly scritched down a ‘Maybe a Witch,’ which admittingly grinded her internally a lot. She wasn’t a fan of those vague answers, it just made everything so much more difficult but she didn’t come into this profession for easy walks. “I might as well get to the point, I’m not sure you’ve heard… But a certain crime happened recently. About 2 and a half weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“Lots of crime happens here.” She murmured vaguely, she examined her nails with a tilt of her head, “what about it?”</p>
<p>“I think you <i>know</i> something about it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Peridot was sure she was being obtuse about it, the fact she didn’t even flinch over being possibly accused of a crime gave suspicion she probably had definitely committed some sketchy dealings. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to leak something out about the crimes, but leads were running thin. Two weeks have passed and they still haven’t gotten anywhere, time was running out and the woman could be <i>dead</i> if she wasn't fast enough.</p>
<p>"A woman by the name of Rose Quartz, kidnapped on the third of this month, her husband claimed it was by witches." Peridot sighed as she shuffled into her jacket to pull up a photo of the pink haired woman, "do you know anything?"</p>
<p>She quirked a brow as she took her time to examine the photo for a moment longer, tilting it so the dim lights reflected it's surface so she could see it better. Peridot's nerves were grating while she looked at it, she handed the photo back.</p>
<p>"Mmm, I might know a thing or two but… I might need a reminder." The glint in her gaze made it clear exactly what that 'reminder' meant.</p>
<p>Peridot stared at her incredulously, "... Are you seriously hustling me?"</p>
<p>"If that's what you call it, sure."</p>
<p>"I…" Peridot facepalmed and took a breath, she dug out her wallet and fished out for a quick five bucks before handing it to her. "You better have something good." She grumbled, she knew she didn't like this insufferable clod already. </p>
<p>She took the cash and examined it before stuffing it in her pocket, "from what I've heard, apparently, someone was lurking around the abandoned hospital on the Northside around that time. Not much of a theorist, but apparently there's meetings there sometime. I heard your girl showed up to those clown's meetings."</p>
<p>"Meetings?" Peridot questioned, she actually had to wonder where on earth she got her information. "What meetings?"</p>
<p>"Mmm, some religious nutcase stuff going on, methinks, like chanting and rituals... Could be anything, furries, demons… Maybe witches even." She winked at Peridot.</p>
<p>"You must be joking." Peridot grunted as she tapped her forehead, she couldn't believe this was what she was hearing. This was where she ended up? No wonder her agency reputation left little to desire, she sighed a little. "Is there anything else useful you're leaving out here? Like maybe <i>when</i> these meetings are held?"</p>
<p>"Mm… Might need another jog for that."</p>
<p>Peridot was going to be the one jumping this woman at this rate. She sighed utterly appalled at her because someone's innocent life was at stake here. She slapped another five into her hand, she hoped that would be all for the night because she wasn't exactly <i>made</i> of money. She quietly wanted a case against the 'Water Witch' to come up suddenly just so she could see how she felt in the interrogation seat for once, in power. "I hope you realize you're hustling me over an <i>innocent woman's</i> life you awful person." Peridot grumbled.</p>
<p>"Mhmm, right. Anyway, if I'm not mistaken…" She flipped up her phone, personally Peridot cursed her short height in this moment as she was clearly looking something important up, "next one in 12 days around midnight or something, you should be careful." A dark chuckle came out from her throat, "you're entering the <i>wolves</i> den in there."</p>
<p>Peridot had a moment to examine Water Bitch's face from that line, she looked fairly innocent in that remark. "... Right." She must've meant it was dangerous to be lurking around there… She supposed it would make sense to have something on hand to protect herself.</p>
<p>She seemed to look a bit more thoughtfully at the calendar as she glanced back at Peridot and stuffed the phone into her pocket, curious.</p>
<p>Peridot sighed a little, she supposed that was all she was going to get, it was more and admittingly convoluted than she thought. "I hope Steven's okay…" she grumbled under her breath, "thank you f-"</p>
<p>"Steven?" </p>
<p>Her voice sounded curious, and perhaps… Concerned? Whatever it was, it laced her voice. The Witch looked over and stood up straighter, she leaned in towards Peridot, the name obviously had meaning to it for her.</p>
<p>"Did you say Steven?" She asked quietly, her gaze looked to be more grim at the mention of that.</p>
<p>"...Y… yes?" She hesitantly answered.</p>
<p>The girl stared back into her eyes, despite the glasses it felt as though she could see through to her soul. She had a moment before leaning back and relaxing a little, she shuffled through her pockets again before pulling out a metally dual boxed stick thing of some kind. She handed it to Peridot. It was in her hands that she realized it was a butterfly knife.</p>
<p>"This one's on the house." She patted her on the shoulder before pausing, "I'll be seeing you around, Peridot." She smirked, her hand parting her shoulder slowly and she left her there. She took a turn as she tossed her cigarette aside, digging it underneath her heels as Peridot could only watch.</p>
<p>She stood in shock and silence as she walked away, she looked down at the supposed gift, wondering what it could possibly mean.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It was then I realized something, I then went to run after her, of course. I took a turn and then… She was gone, she disappeared like she wasn't ever there.

… I never told her my name.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent a few weeks daydreaming and crafting some ridiculous intricate plot about this Witch AU while waiting on other fanfics to like update so like, jeez guys. Way to keep me waiting, smh</p>
<p>I wrote a lot of scenarios down and i'm literally constantly in the middle of a fight of trying not to spoil secrets about my 'super-awesome-cool-plot' (coughcough) and like being super secretive about it like ;;;))) guess you'll just ;;; ))) have to ;;;)))) find out ;;;;) )) ) ) )) haha winks</p>
<p>Like you know?</p>
<p>I'm just messing but hey, hope you enjoy the read, and maybe leave a comment? :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>